


For those who prove worthy, paradise awaits

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: FML, Giulia this is for you, Hot prison stuff, I mean who doesn't like a lil' bit of prison Drakecest, It's Drakecest you guys, Let's celebrate, M/M, Nate is 23, Prison, Requested by my lovely Samu ❤, Sam is almost 29, Somehow Angsty, bc let's be honest I love Sully too much, brief mentions of Sully, omg I can't believe I just wrote that tag, somehow fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: Nate just can't take his eyes off him. Sam is young and ruthless as he fights some guys; his punches and his kicks make people flinch and back away, and he smirks with just a droplet of blood slowly trailing down his chin.Well. Nate's mouth is suddenly very dry.Or, nobody likes prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giuliaongaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Giuliaongaku).



> This is for Giulia, because I'm a bad influence on her and I'm ruining her life just as much as she's ruining mine.
> 
> Also, this is not beta'd. Every mistake is mine. If anyone wants to beta it, let me know in the comments~ I'd appreciate that a lot.
> 
> Enjoy the sin!

Nobody likes prison.  
Of course, they have an agreement and are there for an actual reason which doesn't (totally) have to do with crime; well, at least not yet.  
And they're young and spending their time in prison, looking for _heaven_. What heaven? 

It wasn't Nathan's idea, of course. He would have thought of something else (maybe). It was Sam's idea; and there isn't a thing in the world that Nate can deny him, obviously.

But prison is just so _boring_. Needless to say, there aren't hot girls walking around and the best fun he can get is fighting with guys and getting his ass kicked.  
And maybe it's actually because of the boredom, of the lack of anything else to stare at- perhaps, if he repeats that to himself enough times, it will start to sound normal. Something to be expected, even; that could happen to anyone, in those circumstances.

He starts to look at his big brother a little _too much_.

Not that he wasn't drooling after him before, of course. He has always been such a model to him- an inspiration, someone so much higher than him, put on a pedestal and generally looking strong and handsome.  
He has always been his anchor. More than Sullivan, even. The big brother who always knew what to say, how to make him laugh, how to embarrass him to death and how to teach him how to have faith in himself.  
Always praising him; always making him feel like he _mattered_.

Thinking about that now, Nate really can't wrap his head around the fact that Sam managed to make everything more bearable back in his childhood. He was only a kid himself, stealing to build a future for them both, managing to make him forget about the ugly truth as he talked to him about motorbikes, girls, adventures just waiting for them. About pirates and treasures.

Nate is still amazed at him, now more than ever. At the way he made everything seem easy, even though their mother was dead and their father was just an heartless asshole.

Nate and Sam never talk about their families. They've always just had each other, and that's the only family they need.

Yes. Right. Family.

Nathan really isn't supposed to look at his own brother in _that_ way. Maybe it was okay to stare at his arms and pectorals when he was a child, admiring his big brother and wishing to be just like him, but now? Now...  
Now Nate just can't take his eyes off him. Sam is young and ruthless as he fights some guys; his punches and his kicks make people flinch and back away, and he smirks with just a droplet of blood slowly trailing down his chin.  
Well. Nate's mouth is suddenly very dry.  
But that's _normal_. It is. He's just very very bored, and hasn't have had sex in a while, and he's young and these things happen, yeah?

Maybe he actually isn't that young. He's 23, and Sam is almost 29, but it seems that their energy and strength is never-ending. When they're climbing and running and shooting, adrenaline filling their bodies, they feel immortal.  
Right now, though, Nathan feels utterly human. Just passing through, just a face in the crowd, never as important and unforgettable as Marco Polo or Francis Drake.  
In moments like these, the only thing that looks real is Sam.  
Sam, so different from him, much more similar to their father than to their mother; black hair and dark, brown eyes.  
It's somehow ironic that Sam looks similar to the same man who used to come back home completely drunk, ready to yell at their mother and possibly at them as well. Nate was just too young to remember it clearly, but he has warm, soothing memories of Sam sliding into his bed and under the covers with him, holding him in his arms.  
He used to say, _it's okay. You're safe. Nothing's going to hurt you._  
And Nate believed him. Their father never actually hit them, and if he ever yelled at him, Sam was always ready to hold him in his arms again and soothe him.

Nate can barely remember his father, and his mother too. He just remembers their eyes a little; deep, sad blue eyes, and dark, angry brown eyes.  
Nate's got his mother's eyes- or at least, that's what Sam has told him one night, completely drunk and prone to talking.  
Actually, prone to kissing him too. 

Nate doesn't remember it very well. He was tired, had drunk so much as well, thought it was just another one of his goddamn dreams.  
But Sam had actually _kissed_ him, hands on his shoulders and mouth warm and familiar against his, even if they had never kissed before.  
And Nate had lost it, just like he still loses it every time Sam just as much as _breathes_ too close to him; he had told him it all.  
Told him about his laugh, about his hands, about for how long Nate had secretly waited for that to happen.  
And still hopes it will happen again, and again, and _again_.  
Sam doesn't know- and if he does, he pretends he isn't aware of his little brother's feelings. Nate doesn't blame him; it's just so much easier, to kiss and forget.

And they _do_ kiss and forget, so much- and of course, they don't just kiss. For fuck's sake, they're _adults_ , with real needs and everything, alright?  
Still. Sam is, needless to say, tall and hot and handsome, but he isn't just that. To Nate, he is so much more than a pretty face and some broad shoulders.

He's his rock, his landmark, his compass. 

"Hey, little brother" Sam suddenly says, walking towards him. He still has some blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, but the threatening and victorious smirk is gone from his lips as he approaches him.  
"Hey" Nate breathes, forcing himself to look away.  
"I have another theory about the treasure."  
And, well- if there's one, just _one_ thing that Nate loves more than his brother and Sullivan, that's definitely treasures. Adventures. Pirates, maybe, but not quite. History? Yeah. Something like that. Not Latin, though. Definitely not Latin. He can't ask people out in Latin- he's tried that before, and all the hot girls have rejected him. He probably sounds old. Still useful, anyway.  
"Nathan?" Sam calls him, snapping two fingers in front of his eyes. Nate comes back to reality. "C'mon. Let's get to our _paradise_."  
His voice is ironic as he says that, and Nathan rolls his eyes. "It's not that bad" he replies. "Also, fresh air."  
"Maybe you're right" Sam shrugs. "Let's not keep him waiting" he adds, nodding towards the guard waiting for them.

Nate is honest when he says that this place really isn't that bad. There's fresh air, yeah, but also nature all around them; and an old pirat-y place, with things to climb and everything, and that really is a heaven when compared to the prison they're forced to spend most of their time during the day.

Well, Sam's hands and lips surely help his judgement, too.

Because this place, this very place, isn't just the place where they're doing their researches. Nope; it's also the place where they can have peace and time for themselves.  
All it takes them, is to hide behind a wall.  
From then on, it's just an old story. Not as old and Sully, though.

Sam presses Nate's body against a wall, takes hold of his blue shirt only to push it away from his chest, and presses a knee in the middle of his thighs. Nate whimpers, arms wrapping around Sam's neck and fingers tangling in his dark hair, eyes searching for his and failing to find them.  
Sam tends to avoid eye-contact during sex, and that drives Nathan so _mad_.

There's nothing quite as maddening as that, really. Not Sullivan being a dick, not maps getting wet and unusable, not cars getting stuck on the road in the middle of a lucky adventure.  
"Sam" he calls, and he hates how small his voice sounds around a shaky breath. But it's not his fault, really; Sam is trailing kisses down his neck, biting softly and his throat, and Nathan is only human.  
"Sam" he tries again, trying to sound a little more convincing and a little less a few seconds away from coming in his pants already. "Sam, stop-"

Sam huffs against the tender skin of his neck, making him shiver, and then faces him.  
His hands are still moving as he watches him expectantly, hands slipping under his white t-shirt and fingers stroking at the skin of his ribs in a constant pattern, up and down, up and down, deep brown eyes staring right into his and the slightest bit of irritation in his irises.

Nate gulps quietly, all his determination disappearing. If his brother keeps looking at him straight into his eyes like this, he's going to fall in love. For real.

"Kiss me" he just breathes instead, fingers pressing into his shoulders and his eyes are already closing, even before Sam happily complies.

He's hard, and Nate's hard, and when Sam's done kissing him he gets back at nibbling at his neck and-- _fuck_ , that's too much already.

Sam's knee is steadily pressing up into his crotch, and Nate moans quietly and pressed his eyes shut.  
He moves a little, pressing into Sam's hips with his, finally feeling his boner against his. That's too hot, everything is _so_ hot, his skin is on fire and his heart is hammering in his chest like crazy, because Sam is slowly pushing into his pelvis and Nate is losing all of his breath in the process--

"Sam" Nate gulps, "I'm so hot-"  
Sam cuckles. "'Course you are" he says mockingly, nibbling at his earlobe.  
Even if that's the last thing Nate would like to do, he pushes Sam away from his face. "I mean, literally" he gasps, "step back a little. I need to take off my clothes."  
"I can help you with that" Sam hums, smirking at him. Nate just breathes, letting Sam take off his shirt and unbotton his pants.  
"Careful" he pants against his mouth. He doesn't want anyone to see them.  
"I always am" Sam answers, in a blatant lie.

His hands slide into his pants, gripping at his ass.  
Nate gasps, hips suddenly buckling. Sam just hums in disapprovment, and that's enough to make Nathan freeze.

He just presses back into Sam's hips as he lazily rolls them against Nate's pelvis. Nate is already so close to coming it's actually embarrassing.  
Sam sucks a light bruise into his collarbone, and Nate pants as he lets his head fall back against the wall. He doesn't even realize it when his legs suddenly wrap around Sam's hips, pulling them much closer to each other; how did that happen? Did Sam lift him up, or did Nate jump just to press himself all over his body?  
He doesn't know- he doesn't _need_ to know. Not when Sam's fingertips are slowly trailing down his chest, moving softly up and down his torax, stopping from time to time to tease at his nipples and _goddammit_ , nobody knows his body just as well as Sam does.

His other hand is gripping at his ass, pushing his hips against his by applying some pressure to his back. Nate is happy to follow his lead, letting himself pant against Sam's lips between a kiss and another.

"You can let go" Sam whispers in his ear, his breath so hot it makes Nate shiver. "I know you're holding back. Don't."  
It's a gentle command, something that makes Nate harder than before. And then, suddenly, his pants aren't covering his cock anymore- it's sliding against Sam's, Sam's hand around them both, moving quickly up and down, and--

And that's it. Nate comes so hard he almost blackens out for a second.  
"Holy shit" he hears Sam mutter between gritted teeth, before his stomach is hit by something wet and warm and Nate really doesn't need to look down at himself to know just what that is.

Instead, he looks up at Sam. He looks sated, satisfied, and surely Nathan looks just like that as well.

But he's tired- tired from the effort of keeping control of himself, careful not to let any awkward _I love you_ 's out of his mouth. He lets his head drop to Sam' shoulder.  
"Whoa" Sam says quietly, stroking at his back. It's soothing. "You okay there, little brother?"  
Nate's brain just kind of shuts down after sex. "I just came" he answers, "how could I not be okay?"

Sam snorts, fingers tangling in his hair. Nate allows himself to smile, not even realizing that his eyes are still blissfully closed.

And this really, really is a paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> fml
> 
> see you in hell
> 
> (also on my [Tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) where you can send me prompts and do all the sin with me)
> 
> leave kudos and comments for nate's butt


End file.
